As the popularity of basketball has continued to increase, so has the availability of a diverse selection of basketball goals. Gone are the days of plywood nailed to the side of a garage, wherein a rusty metal rim and a chain-link net often completed the goal. Backboard options are now plentiful, ranging from inexpensive molded, opaque plastic versions to higher end acrylic or tempered glass models. Lighted rims and other specialty items are also available to enable specialized and uniquely stylized goal configurations.
In addition to backboard and rim developments, advances have continued with respect to the design of the main upright support pole and the configuration of the attachment of the backboard thereto. At least some reconfigurations of the support pole connections aesthetically improved the view through acrylic backboards, while some others have been directed toward strengthening the rim support. Other changes to the upright support pole have focused on facilitating backboard height adjustment mechanisms.
Numerous systems enable adjustment of backboard and goal height relative to the player. One simply constructed version provides a series of selectable backboard mounting apertures, thereby enabling mounting of the backboard at a first particular height, and subsequent re-mounting of the backboard at a second, or different height. While such a system does enable a basketball goal to “grow” with a child, it requires generally complete disassembly in order to adjust the height, and is thus disadvantageous for gyms, arenas or home courts where children and/or adults of varying heights and/or skills interactively play.
Other more sophisticated adjustable height versions enable adjustment without removal of the backboard, wherein on-board mechanisms are provided about or within the main support pole. Some such mechanisms manipulate the height of the pole, and thus indirectly influence the height of the backboard by changing the height of the pole. Other mechanisms involve manipulation of a backboard support arm or arms about a pivot point. Unfortunately, the design of some pivot-type adjustable goals disadvantageously results in often a significant non-standardized overhang at some heights, preventing use in some environments. That is, the distance between the main support pole and the backboard is not constant or substantially constant, and thus the standard high school, college and professional basketball dimensional requirement of four feet (4′) for the overhang is not maintained for all goal heights. Still other designs disadvantageously limit the range of adjustability.
Some pivot-type adjustable goals are disadvantageous because backboard support is limited to a single arm connected behind the rim. Although such designs can potentially increase direct support of the rim, which can be advantageous during aggressive play, single arm support designs disadvantageously allow potentially damaging backboard torque. Unchecked backboard torque can lead to goal breakage, and possible player injuries as a result thereof.
In an effort to limit backboard torque, some pivot-type adjustable height designs provide for two support arms, defining a V-shape support structure, and others provide four support arms, wherein each arm is secured to the backboard, thereby defining a parallelogram configuration. Although such designs can be beneficial for counteracting backboard torque, additional improvements are still needed to ensure more durability.